The Raven
by Navi1
Summary: Edger Allen Poe's The Raven...Tasukified...hehe...not really but oh well


Disclaimers: Why do I even put this...*sighs* "I do not own the characters or the story they belong to Yuu Watase and Edger Allen Poe (in no particular order)"  
  
  
  
  
The Raven  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ondango: *clears throat* A-hem. "Once upon a..."   
  
  
Tasuki: Hey! Aren't those my lines??!!   
  
  
Ondango: Oh Tasuki Sweetie you're so stupid! These are mine yours are coming up…   
  
  
Tasuki: Oh...*flips through script…walks away*   
  
  
Ondango: Ok! "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,"  
  
  
-Hotohori comes out in his pajamas and sits in a chair in front of a fire… Nuriko comes out in his pajamas and jumps on Hotohori's lap…-  
  
  
Ondango: Nuriko…your suppose to be dead…  
  
  
Nuriko: I know! But I have to say goodbye!  
  
  
Ondango: hai, hai  
  
  
Nuriko: Bye Hoto-sama! *Hugs Hotohori*  
  
  
Hotohori: Cant breathe!!!!!!!! And you're messing up my hair!!!!  
  
  
Nuriko: *walks away* Bye sweetie!!!!  
  
  
Hotohori: sweetie??  
  
  
Ondango: Ok… Where was I? "Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, - While I nodded, nearly drinking..." What?! It's napping! Not drinking!! TASUKI!!! Get back here!  
  
  
Tasuki: Hehehehehee... Oopsy!   
  
  
Ondango: Oopsy??  
  
  
Tasuki: I thought that would be better…  
  
  
Ondango: your lucky I love you!  
  
  
Tasuki: hehehehe…  
  
  
Ondango: Fine. I'm re-reading it so it makes sense. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-, While I nodded, nearly NAPPING *glares at Tasuki*, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door."   
  
  
*Tamahome is in the background listening to Eminem. Tasuki hits Tama with his tessen*  
  
  
-Tamahome pounds on the wall-  
  
  
Ondango: Tapping!!!!  
  
  
-Tamahome sighs and taps on the wall-  
  
  
Hotohori: *looks around and mutters* Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door; only this, and nothing more.   
  
  
Ondango: "Ah, distinctly I remember, it was in the bleak December, and each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wish the morrow; vainly I had sought to borrow from my books surcease of sorrow, -sorrow for the lost *sweatdrops* Nuriko..."   
  
  
-Nuriko's girly laughs can be heard in the background-   
  
  
Ondango: Oh fine. "Sorrow for the lost Nuriko- For the rare and radiant maiden whom Suzaku"?? What?!   
  
  
Hotohori: *puts up hand* I changed that one!   
  
  
Ondango: *sweatdrop* Fine fine..."Sorrow for the lost Nuriko,- For the rare and radiant maiden whom Suzaku named Nuriko,- Nameless here forevermore." *Drinks some water*   
  
  
Chiriko: that doesn't make sense…  
  
  
Ondango: be quiet! You're not even in this!   
  
  
Chiriko: *groans and walks off*  
  
  
Ondango: "And the silken, sad, uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me, -filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,"   
  
  
Hotohori: "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door, - Some late drunken bandit entreating entrance at my chamber door; that it is, and nothing more." *yells towards the door* Kouji! Beat it!!   
  
  
Kouji: Oh fine...* sighs*   
  
  
Ondango: Please no more interruptions!!!!!!  
  
  
Kouji: *drunk grin* Okie dokie smokie!!   
  
  
Ondango: *clears throat again and everyone shuts up* "Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,"   
  
  
Hotohori: *sounds scared* "Sir, or madam. Truly your forgiveness I implore; but the fact is, I was drink- *sees Ondango's evil glare* napping, and so gently you came rapping….  
  
  
Tamahome: *turns up Eminem…* Like this?  
  
  
Ondango: That's not what he meant…turn it down!!!!! *Points at Hotohori* continue!!!!!   
  
  
Hotohori: "and so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, that I scarce was sure I heard you."-   
  
  
Ondango: -"Here I opened wide the door; Darkness there, and nothing more." *sighs* Geez, long poem. What the heck is it about anyways?   
  
  
Tasuki: the title says Raven…We're going to a club? Yay!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: No not ravers!!!! *Sighs*  
  
  
Tasuki: Oh…  
  
  
Ondango: *groans* "Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there, Wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word 'Nuriko!'" *mutters*(That makes no sense at all...) "This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Nuriko' Merely this, and nothing more."   
  
  
Nuriko: *echoes* I love you Hoto-sama!  
  
  
Ondango: Nuriko!!! Your dead you don't talk!!!  
  
  
Nuriko: sorry…  
  
  
Ondango: "Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, soon again I heard a tapping, something louder than before:"   
  
  
-Tamahome makes a louder tap on the wall-  
  
  
Hotohori: *looks around* "Surely, surely that is something at my window-lattice; Let me see then what thereat is, and this mystery explore, - Let my heart be still a moment, and this mystery explore, - 'Tis the wind, and nothing more."*Mumbles* Stupid lines...   
  
  
Ondango: "Open then I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, Inn there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore. *Tama-neko (wearing black feathers) is thrown through the window by Chiriko* Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door, - Perched upon a bust of Pallas, *Tasuki climbs a latter and puts Tama-neko on top of the statue near the door* just above my chamber door, - Perched, and sat, and nothing more."   
  
  
*Tama-neko strikes at Tasuki*  
  
  
Tasuki: AHHH!!! DAMN CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Falls off latter*  
  
  
Ondango: Are you ok?!  
  
  
Tasuki: I think so…  
  
  
Ondango: Ok then! Tamahome!!!  
  
  
-Tamahome grabs Tasuki and drags him into the background…-  
  
  
Ondango: "Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling. By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,"   
  
  
Hotohori: "Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou, art sure no craven; Ghastly, grim, and ancient raven, wandering from the nightly shore, Tell me what thy lordly name is on the night's of Plutonium shore?"   
  
  
Ondango: "Quote the Raven,"   
  
  
Tasuki: ………  
  
  
Ondango: "QUOTE THE RAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Tasuki: It's my turn now??? *Happily* Nevermore!!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *sweatdrop* Ok, let me continue. "Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to here discourse so plainly. Though its answer little meaning, little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door, Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust of his chamber door, With such a name as-"   
  
  
Tasuki: *snicker* Obake-chan!!!!   
  
  
Ondango and Tamahome: What?!  
  
  
Tasuki: Oh nothing…. *under breath* Obake-chan…  
  
  
Tamahome: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
-The two turn SD and wrestle…-  
  
  
Ondango: Ok Enough!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Tamahome and Tasuki: gomen…  
  
  
Ondango: *sweatdrops* *mumbles* Baka obake-chan.*Starts to read again* "But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only that one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered, -not a feather then he fluttered, - Till I scarcely more than muttered,".   
  
  
Hotohori: "Other friends have flown before, - On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before." That was so hard to say.   
  
  
Ondango: "Then the Raven said,"   
  
  
Tasuki: Nev-  
  
  
Tamahome: "Nevermore, fangboy!!"   
  
  
Tasuki: *flames Tama again* that's my line!!!! Baka obake-chan!!   
  
  
Ondango: "Startled at the stillness, broken by reply so aptly spoken,"   
  
  
Hotohori: "Doubtless, what is utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master, whom unmerciful disaster Followed fast and followed faster, till his song one burden bore, Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore,- Of 'Nevermore,-nevermore!'"   
  
  
Tasuki: "Nevermore!"   
  
  
Ondango: Not yet!!!!!!  
  
  
Tasuki: *sweatdrops* Whoops...   
  
  
Ondango: *continues to read* "But the ogre still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door. *Hotohori moves chair* Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous ogre of yore- what this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous ogre of yore- Meant in croaking,"   
  
  
Tasuki: "Nevermore!"   
  
  
Ondango: "This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease and reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamplight gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining, with the lamplight gloating o'er, "She" shall press-ah! Nevermore!" *whining* is it over yet?!?!   
  
  
Tasuki: Nevermore!  
  
  
Hotohori: *noticing people are watching* Are they supposed to be here *points to crowed…actually its only Seiryu's group…*  
  
  
Soi: *laughing* this is so stupid!   
  
  
Nakago: *seeming a bit confused* Are they talking about me? Are they making fun of me?  
  
  
Suboshi: No, Nakago, they aren't…   
  
  
Amiboshi: What are they doing???   
  
  
Miboshi: *hovering over his chair* who knows it was all Ondango's idea…  
  
  
Ondango: Hey Shut-up and watch!!!!!!   
  
  
Tama-neko: *swats at the black feathers* Meow!  
  
  
Tasuki: Hey you have no lines!!!!  
  
  
Ondango: *sigh* "Then methought the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer, whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor, "   
  
  
Hotohori: *tries to sound annoyed* "Wretch! Thy God, Suzaku, hath lent thee, -by these Nyan Nyans he hath sent thee, Respite, -respite and nepenthe from the memories of Nuriko! Quaff, O, quaff and this kind of nepenthe, and forget this lost Nuriko,"   
  
  
Ondango: "Quote the Raven,"   
  
  
Tasuki: Neve-  
  
  
Tamahome: "Nevermore, flame boy!!"   
  
  
Tasuki: Oh! I see now that it's changed to flame boy, eh?? Well then! LEKKA, SHINEN!!  
  
  
*Tamahome is all crispy*  
  
  
Hotohori: *clears throat* "Propget! Thing of evil! -Prophet still, if "bird" or Cat… Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted, - On this home by harrow haunted, -tell me truly, I implore, - Is there-is there balm in Gilead? -Tell me, -tell me, I implore!"   
  
  
Ondango: "Quote the Raven,"   
  
  
Tasuki: "Nevermore!"   
  
  
Hotohori: I have to say it again…oh geez… "Prophet! Thing of evil! -Prophet still, if "bird" or Cat! By that heaven that bends above us, -by that Suzaku we both adore, tell this soul with sorrow laden, if, within the distant Konan, It shall clasp a sainted maiden?? Whom Suzaku named Nuriko, Clasp a fair and radiant maiden, whom Suzaku named Nuriko!"   
  
  
Ondango: "Quote the Raven,"   
  
  
Tasuki: "Nevermore!"   
  
  
Hotohori: "Be that word our sign of parting, "bird" or Cat!" *pretends to shriek, but sounds like a cat* Meow! *Tama-neko replies* "Get thee back into the tempest and the nights Plutonian shore! Leave no red plume as a toke of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! -Quit the bust above my door! Take thy hand from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"   
  
  
Ondango: "Quote the Raven,"   
  
  
Tasuki: "Nevermore!"   
  
  
Ondango: "And the raven, never flinching, still sitting, still sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas, just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon that is dreaming, And the lamplight o`er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, Shall be lifted, -nevermore!"   
  
  
Tasuki: Nevermore… *starts flapping arms like a bird*  
  
  
Hotohori: *shaking his head* I'm lost… so what did I say???  
  
  
Ondango: uhh… I dunno…I barely understand regular english …  
  
  
  
  
  
Ondango: Well that sucked.....  
  
  
Tasuki: It did...  
  
  
Chiriko: I would of done much better!  
  
  
Ondango: *sigh* right...so you've said....  
  
  
  
  



End file.
